The Revenge of the Kaleidoscope Pearls
by El Diablo Firestarter
Summary: When Jack was a child he lived on the Black Pearl, The Captain's daughter, Victoria Fury has been plotting revenge ever since her father died and left her a necklace, and Jack got the Pearl.


The Revenge of The Kaleidoscope Pearl 

Another Bleak and Cloudy day was cursed upon those who were sailing under the Black Pearl. A very long time ago. It be almost 20 years ago. Back when Christopher Fury was Captain.

It was sheer luck they happened to have missed the rain. For the children on deck, would have been banished to their rooms.

Christopher Fury was a pirate. One of the dirtiest scoundrel's of the Spanish Main. But it happened to be unpredictable that he would have a daughter. Miss Victoria Fury. Around the age of 8, she was. While the rest of the crew wore regular pirate clothing, Miss Victoria was to wear the finest of dresses. Stolen directly off some British Royal Navy Ships of course.

But Miss Victoria was not alone on the decks of the most feared, Black Pearl. There be Jack Sparrow, at the age of 10. No one quite knows to how Cap'n Christopher Fury came to acquire the presence of Jack Sparrow. Some say he stowed away on board. Some assume the Cap'n saved him from bein' killed. But no matter on how he got there, it became apparent Young, Mr. Jack Sparrow belonged on that there ship.

Along the Deck, Miss Victoria and Jack were fencing. For it was expected that both knew how to handle and use a sword.

"Miss Victoria, you're pretty good…..for a girl." The young Jack said against the clanging of swords.

" You only hide behind false pretenses for me being a girl, for you know far too well if I was a boy, I could send you down to Davy Jones' Locker." Victoria said in a proper English Accent.

"Ah, but I will be Cap'n of this here, Black Pearl one day. And all will know me as the greatest and fiercest pirate that ever lived." Jack shot back.

" You forget Mr. Sparrow, that I am the daughter of the Captain of the Black Pearl. Who else to have sail these waters, than me?"

" You are but a woman, not even one yet. What makes you so certain, that'll you'll be able to steal this ship from me?" He said cockily knocking the sword out of her grasp.

Victoria gave him a stern look of hate, and kicked his hand which caused the sword to spring up into the air and when it came back down, She grabbed a hold of it and pointed it at him. She smirked at him, and replied cockily, " How shall I count the ways?"

They were interrupted as one of the crew came down and said, " Miss Victoria, Mr. Jack, The Cap'n advises that ye shall be returnin' to yer quarters."

The children nodded and obliged. On the way back to their rooms, Jack asked Victoria, 

"How did you do that?"

" I'm Captain Victoria Fury. The Black Pearl shall be mine." She laughed at him, as they ran and chased each other until they got to their room.

They were sitting in their room, arguing about the Black Pearl once again, when Cannon Fire was heard. The two children ran to the door and peered through the keyhole.

It was mass confusion on deck. The Royal Navy was bombarding the ship with cannons and their men. Screams were heard and guns were fired. 

Victoria screamed out, " Father! Father where are you?!" 

Jack put a hand over her mouth to silence her.

Victoria tried to open the door, but Jack stopped her, he shook his head and said in a whisper, " No, you stay here, I'll go out, 'ave a look around, then come back."

All she could do was nod, He grabbed the door knob, and she pulled him into a hug. He hugged her back tightly, and she kissed him on the cheek.

He opened the door and she watched from the keyhole. She watched them take Jack. They carried him to their ship. Along with their treasure and money. She cried and banged a closed fist on the door, but continued to hide.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It had been hours and she fell asleep. When she awoke she heard silence. She peered once more through the keyhole and saw nothing. She quietly opened the door, and stepped outside. 

She called out, " Father! Father are you here?!" 

She spun around when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

" Father! I thought they took you!" She said gripping to him.

" Aye, I thought the same 'bout ye." Said the Captain.

" Father, they took Jack! They took Jack Sparrow! We have to save him." She said frantically.

" Victoria, as much as I want to, we can't. The Royal Navy has taken 'im. But this 'as become far too much of a danger for ye. Ye shall be goin' back to London." Said Captain Fury sadly.

" No Father! What am I to do without you! I am going to be Captain of the Black Pearl. I have to stay!" She said hysertically.

" 'fraid not poppet. Yer goin' back to London as of right now. Ye shall sleep now, we'll be there in the mornin'. G'night." He said kissing her on the cheek.

She returned to her bedroom and cried over the loss of Jack and the new loss of her Father.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" Come now, Victoria." Said the Captain quickly leading her up a staircase to a mansion.

" I don't want to Father, I want to stay on the ship with you!" She said sadly.

" I know, and I would love to 'ave ye, but 'tis not safe fer little ones."

She sighed, defeated. He lead her up the stairs to the front door. He kneeled down to hug her goodbye. And said, " Victoria, this 'ere is very important." He said taking out a necklace. It was a Y-necklace with a large black oval hanging.

" Father, it's gorgeous. Thank-you." She said happily.

" Aye, 'tis the Black Pearl, of the Kaleidoscope Pearls. Ye mustn't give it away, or sell it. Ye must always keep it. To remember me." He finished.

" Of course Father." Victoria said in tears, " I am going to miss you."

" And I will, too." He said Kissing her on the cheek. He stood up and turned around to face her one more time. " Goodbye, Victoria. I will always love you and think of you."

" As I will you." She said as he left and walked back to the port.  

The large white door opened and a man said, " Come, Come now. Miss Victoria Tisephone Fury it is?" 

She nodded and he let her inside the house. 

" Now, Tisephone as in one of the furies?" he chuckled.

" Yes, my father always said he thought it was quite wise to remember history."

" Ah, but that was only Greek Mythology. It wasn't real." 

" He also said that History isn't just facts." She said matter-of-factly.

The man scoffed, " You think the world of your father, don't you?"

" Yes, why shouldn't I?" she said rudely.

" Nothing at all." The man said quickly as he led young Victoria down the hallway and up the stairs to her room.

Victoria was laying on her bed when the maid entered to prepare her bed.

" Pity you don't remember you're mother, miss." Said the maid, " She was lovely. She would've been so glad to see you."

" Yes, well I have my father."

" Of course, miss." Said the maid as she exited the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

20 Years later in Port Royal.

Captain Jack Sparrow was fighting off another pirate. The town was being Pillaged, and Plundered again by maniacs from Southern Europe.

Jack had been tripped and was lying on the ground. The pirate was holding a sword in Jack's throat, and he tried to protest.

" Now, mate, you don't know who I am do ya? I'm Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl. Killing me isn't going to make things any better." He said smiling in hopes of changing his mind.

" Ah, I think so." He said but was stopped when a sword was placed in front of his neck. He turned around to see a woman.

She had dark brown hair, almost black, and more than half of it was up. The little that was down was in ringlets. She was wearing a Burgundy and Black dress that had a corset that pushed up her assets. She was beautiful in a sinister looking way. Her eyes had been heavily accented with kohl eyeliner, and her lips were a plum color.

The pirate did not seem frightened by her. He brought his sword away from Jack and brought it up to hers.  She cut his hand with it, which caused him to drop the sword. She picked it up and crossed the swords over each other and pointed them both into his neck. 

" Now, what's worse? You being killed with your own sword? Or being killed by a woman? Oh I know How about both!" she said while driving them further into his throat.

He dropped to the ground and she spit on him. She went over to where Jack was lying on the ground.

She ordered him to get up, he did so, slowly. She put her arm around him , and put the sword near his throat.

She grabbed his face in her free hand and licked his face all the way up to his temple.

" Captain Jack Sparrow." She said letting him free.

" How's by you, love?" He said swaggering over to her.

She held the sword in front of her, signaling she didn't want him to come any closer.

" What the hell happened to you, Jack?" she said.

" Ah, Miss Victoria, I should have recognized your sword work." He said smiling widely.

" It's Mistress Victoria now. I am no longer eight years old." She said rudely.

" I can see that," He said bringing an outstretched arm around her sword trying to touch her.

She smacked his hand away. " I have come to get what is rightfully mine."

" What would that be, darling?" 

" The Black Pearl. I am supposed to be the Captain." She said dropping her sword.

Jack laughed at her, " I do not think so, love. But nice try."

" Funny, I don't remember asking you." She said icily walking past him.

" I don't think it's going to be that easy." Said Jack.

" Right. Go ahead and watch me." She said walking away.

Jack watched her walk away, and laughed to himself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Victoria returned to her house. She have moved to Port Royal when she heard Jack had stopped by there a couple years ago. She was determined to take back the Black Pearl.

After she was sent away to live in her grandparent's house, she awaited the day her father would come back for her. But he never did. He died. And Jack had taken the Black Pearl. Every day that went by, She was consumed with even more hate. She waited for her revenge against her once friend. He had betrayed her, taken the one thing she wanted. The one thing that her father had, His ship. 

She awoke when she heard glass break. She sat upright in her bed, and realized she forgot to change; she was still in her dress. She ran to the window and saw the town was in an incredible array. She heard a noise and saw that someone had broken in. The door opened and there were pirates. They grabbed her and were too much for her to take on.

They dragged her across town, and to the port. The brought her aboard their ship. They were set to lock her in the brig, and take her out when they needed pleasurable company. 

But she ran to the side of the ship and jumped off into the black water.

The crew looked over the edge and shrugged. They set sail and left.

Captain Jack Sparrow was aboard the black pearl when he heard the splash. He looked over the edge of the boat to see Victoria climbing up the side of it.

" No! No! Stop! What do you think you're doing! Get off my bloody ship!" He yelled down to her.

" I don't think so , Mr. Sparrow!" she yelled up at him.

" It's Captain!" 

She came up on deck and everyone stared at her. Jack ran from the helm and stood in front of her.

" Mistress Victoria, would you be so kind as to GET OFF MY BLOODY SHIP!" he yelled at her, waving his hands frantically around.

" I don't think so." She said smiling at him. She adjusted her dress when he saw her necklace.

His eyes gleamed and she saw him looking, " CAPTAIN Sparrow, has it been a long time since you've had a woman?" She said annoyed.

" Ah, no. But would you like to join me in my room tonight. I have to nicest bed." He said waggling his eyebrows.

" Why thank you Jack. Are you sure you don't mind sleeping on the floor?" She said smirking at him as she left for the room.

He bid the crew goodnight and followed Victoria to the room. ' She has the last piece of the Kaleidoscope Pearls. Perfect.' He thought to himself as he entered his room and a shriek was heard.

" Terribly sorry, love. Didn't know you were changing." He said.


End file.
